


Buckets and Flour and Plastic, Oh My!

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: One would think after being friends with Oikawa Tooru for over ten years, you wouldn't even think of messing with him. Sadly, Iwaizumi forgets this fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @leurauxe on tumblr!!  
> This is also for the iwaoi exchange 
> 
> So, the prompt was just something fluffy but also "maybe a prank gone wrong" and well...it didn't go wrong...but the pranks are there...so I hope it's okay?
> 
> @ that title: I'm sorry but it came to me and I had to use it

Oikawa hums under his breath, pushing his glasses up his nose. With one look around the room, he can tell something is off. At first, it’s hard to tell exactly what it is. Then, as he steps fully into the room, he finds that it all makes sense.

 

Iwaizumi is not in here. That’s only strange because he’s usually back from his daily morning run by now, lounging on the couch as he either reads, watches tv, or scrolls through his phone. However, he is not here and Oikawa doesn’t know how to feel about that. Maybe he woke up late so Iwaizumi left for class already? But, no, that can’t be right. Checking his phone shows that it’s only nine, and Iwaizumi’s class does not start until nine forty five.

 

Grumbling, Oikawa shuffles into the kitchen. He quickly grabs a cup, filling it with orange juice before sliding into his chair at the table. Glancing out the window, he purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows in concern. It’s...a bit too bright outside for it to only be nine, isn’t it? Now that he thinks about it, he seems really well rested as well, as if he got more sleep than normal. That can’t be right.

 

As if the world could hear his thoughts, his phone buzzes with answers.

 

_[Makki]_

_Oi-ka-wa_

 

_[Makki]_

_Wherefore art thou Tooru_

 

_[Makki]_

_I stg if you make me work on this project alone I’ll kidnap Iwaizumi and you’ll never see him again_

 

Blinking in surprise, Oikawa quickly runs back to his shared bedroom with Iwaizumi. Grabbing the alarm clock by the bedside table, the large numbers show him that it’s ten fifteen in the morning. Fifteen minutes late for his first class.

 

Squawking in disbelief, he pulls on some clothes in record speed and shoves his shoes on. Grabbing his bag, he shoots Hanamaki a quick message before taking his keys off the counter and stuffing them into his bag. Within moments, he’s out the door and racing down the steps toward his class.

 

* * *

 

Smacking his hands down on the table, Oikawa shoots Iwaizumi a deadly stare. Iwaizumi simply raises an eyebrow, casually taking a sip of his overly sweet frappuccino. “I know it was you,” he says, eyes narrowing dangerously.

 

Iwaizumi offers up an innocent smile. “What do you mean?”

 

“You changed the time on my phone!”

 

Iwaizumi covers his smug smile with his drink, lifting an eyebrow. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Oikawa huffs, pulling the chair across from Iwaizumi out. The legs screech across the floor, causing him to winch slightly before he plops himself down in the seat. Crossing her arms, he juts his lip out into a pout and stares at his boyfriend. “I’m not stupid, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Never said you were.”

 

“I know it was you!”

 

“Tooru, it wasn’t me.”

 

“Then who was it?!”

 

Iwaizumi stifles a laugh, shaking his head. “It wasn’t just me, I should say.”

 

Oikawa’s jaw falls open, disbelief swirling in his eyes. He _knew_ he was right! “Then who else?”

 

Iwaizumi hums at that, sipping his drink again. Casually, he pulls out his laptop from his bag and carefully opens it. Clicking a couple times, he places his fingers on the keys and starts to type away.

 

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing?”

 

Iwaizumi pauses, glancing over at him. “I have a paper due tomorrow?”

 

“Iwa-chan! I asked you a question!”

 

“Anddd I’m not going to answer it.”

 

Oikawa whines, uncrossing his arms so he can dramatically sprawl himself out on the table. Iwaizumi smiles down at him before turning back to his work.

 

“I just want to know why you’re ruining my life.”

 

“I’m not ruining your life, I’m simply messing with you.”

 

Oikawa purses his lips, turning his head to rest his cheek on the table. Who even needs to know anyway, right? Not him! He doesn’t need answers. Nope. He’s not curious _at all._

 

When he walks back to their shared dorm room, a bucket tips over from on top of the door and drenches him. Oikawa sees red.

 

He’s going to get to the bottom of this if it kills him.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa grabs his phone, checking the time. He then double checks with the alarm clock, sighing in relief. He’s good.

 

Stepping out into the hallway, he creeps into the living room and slowly scans the place. Nothing out of the ordinary. That’s good.

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

“Hm?” he asks, flipping a page in his book.

 

“Why was there a bucket on our door last night?”

 

Iwaizumi pauses, lifting his eyes to meet Oikawa’s piercing gaze. “Why was there a door on our bucket?”

 

Oikawa huffs out a series of unintelligible words, stomping over to the couch. This seems to cause Iwaizumi to laugh, clutching his stomach as he sets his book aside. Oikawa is having none of that, so without warning, he plops down right on top of Iwaizumi.

 

“This doesn’t bother me, Oikawa. You do this all the time.”

 

Oikawa frowns. He then gets up and pushes Iwaizumi down onto the couch, and the two of them wrestle a bit until Oikawa is found victorious, sitting on Iwaizumi’s back, holding his arm behind him with surprising strength. It’s the first time he’s ever beat Iwaizumi, now that he thinks about it.

 

“Tell me!”

 

Iwaizumi laughs, struggling to look behind him at Oikawa. “Alright, alright, just let me up.”

 

“No, because then you’ll just walk away and not tell me.”

 

Iwaizumi blinks, because, yeah, he has a point. Sounds like something he’d do. “Okay, if you must know, it was Kuroo’s idea.”

 

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows together, grip loosening a bit. “But why?”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, ripping his arm free of Oikawa’s hands. With a grunt, he swaps their positions so that Oikawa is under him this time. Leaning in close, he offers up a wide grin. “For fun.”

 

Oikawa makes an offended noise at that, trying to push Iwaizumi away from him with no luck. “Well, I’ll get you back!”

 

“Oh, you will?”

 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll get Makki’s help with it!”

 

“Doubt it, he’s away visiting Matsukawa.”

 

Oikawa falters, trying to think of who else he could ask. Sugawara? No, he’s visiting Daichi and Asahi. Ushijima? No, the man couldn’t pull off a prank if his life depended on it. An idea pops into his head, a wicked smile forming across his face.

 

“I’ll get Bokuto, he’d love the chance to prank his own boyfriend.”

 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, but when he finds no valid argument, he deflates and plops down on Oikawa’s chest. “Well, good luck, because now I’m expecting something.”

 

Oikawa smiles innocently, running a hand through Iwaizumi’s short, spiky hair. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you know the plan?”  
  
Bokuto hops from foot to foot, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Of course, I’d never forget something that has to do with Tetsu!”

 

Oikawa simply laughs, checking his phone. Iwaizumi is in class, and according to Bokuto, Kuroo should be at work. It’s the perfect time.

 

They start with Kuroo, Bokuto stepping into their shared dorm room. Walking straight to the restroom, Bokuto opens the bag Oikawa brought.

 

“After this, tonight you’ll make sure to get your revenge on Iwaizumi, correct?”

 

Oikawa nods, smiling as he hands the bag to Bokuto. “Of course.”

 

Kuroo hums as he steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Grabbing another towel, he rubs it against his hair to dry the black strands. Tossing the towel next to his dirty clothes, he faces the mirror and grabs the hair dryer by the sink.

 

Bringing it up, he flips it on, only for an onslaught of flour to hit him in the face. Mouth falling open, the disgusting taste if flour touches his tongue and he instantly coughs, gagging as he bends over to spit it out in the sink. Blinking flour out of his eyes, he whirls around once the shock of the situation passes.

 

_“Bokuto Koutarou!”_

 

* * *

 

Oikawa slips out of the bed at two in the morning. He tip toes to the front door and opens it, smiling as he steps out and carefully sets something down. He can only pray that no one will walk by their room before Iwaizumi wakes up. Stepping back into the room, he grabs more items from the bag he hid in the tallest cabinet, smiling giddily to himself. This will show Iwaizumi to mess with him!

 

Closing the door with care, he turns and slips silently back into the bed. He barely sleeps, wanting to be there for when it happens. Iwaizumi ends up shifting once his alarm goes off, a groan leaving his lips as he rolls over and turns off the shrieking sound.

 

When he turns to check on Oikawa, the brunette slips his eyes closed quickly and pretends to sleep. He then waits, listening as Iwaizumi gets ready for his morning run.

 

After Iwaizumi leaves the room, Oikawa slips out and soundlessly follows after him. Iwaizumi pulls on his shoes, mumbling under his breath as he opens the door without looking up. A noise of confusion leaves his lips as he runs into the plastic wrap. He curses loudly as he trips over his own two feet, stumbling forward, only for his feet to land on the marbles Oikawa placed outside the door.

 

Iwaizumi goes crashing to the ground, Oikawa wheezing. He accepts his fate of being tackled to the ground when Iwaizumi gets back up.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi sighs, running a hand down his face. He pushes his coffee away, trying to get the salty taste off his tongue. “I’ll never prank you again.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I promise that if I ever pull a prank again, it will be with you and we will go after Kuroo and Bokuto.”

  
Oikawa beams, bringing his own coffee to his lips. “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this so many times because I've been in a funk for writing haikyuu characters and this took longer than it should've but I got it done so yay


End file.
